I Can't Believe I Did That
by Amaya.Pierce
Summary: So when it rains, my house has a nagging habit of giving me a black out. So, trying to make the day different, I take a walk, only to run into him.. SasorixSakura REWRITTEN.


_Heya peeps! i'm so bored right now at...11:58 pm. I decided that i was going to make a SasoriXSakura fic. it's my first time, and i don't know Sasori very well (cause the manga's are so damn expensive!). what do you think? Puppet master with the Cherry blossom? whatever, just read and review! By the way, It's during summer but the time the rain comes down hard. They live in Forks, Washington. there, it always rains so...yea, perfect setting. ok, now RXR_

_P.S. I don't own Naruto or anything metioned. And I don't know Sasori and Sai's last name._

So hey everyone. Just decided to update this story a bit, correct flaws, do some new stuff..

* * *

It was raining hard again today. I got very bored around the house that day. Especially since the electricity went out. I had no computer, no TV, nothing. It was torturous, seeing as I had become a whore of technology, feeding off of every pixel coming to life on my computer screen. Though maybe it was time for me to get out. Go see the rain fall, watch the mothers scorn their children for playing in the puddles, gaze at the duck, you know, the whole package. So it was then and there that I decided to find my rather stylish Avenged Seven hoodie to wear over my form fitting "Creep Show" shirt and jeans, and locate my house keys. Those rambunctious little rascals, always making clinging noises. For once, I was doing something that was productive, _and_ a waste of time!

... Or so I thought...

It felt so great being away from the house. Away from all the darkness and silence of no technology. Out here, everything was alive, lit up by the gray skies and occasional bits of lightning shooting across the sky. It all felt so good, so.. Delightful!

I finally made my way to the park across from the old library. It was a small wooden park, nothing to big. When I got there, being the child at heart that I am, I ran straight for the swings. They were so much fun, I always loved them.

It was around the time that I got there that I saw the mop of red hair.

"Sasori! Wait up!" I yelled, running past my beloved swings to catch up with him.

So here's something to understand: I'm not an average girl. Sure, I do girly things. But I do more boyish things. And in the process of me kicking ass at gym-class baseball, I met Naruto. He was on my team, and at first, he complained about me being there. Well, I sure showed him up! I atleast got us a home run, he did nothing but screw us over.

Needless to say, he apologized and told me how kick ass I was. ANd through this beautiful story of apologies and acceptance, I met the crew.

This 'crew' I speak of consisted of mostly guys. There was Sasuke, who, well, can't hold up a relationship. I know from personal experience. And then there's Neji, who actually ended up tutoring me for about three weeks in chemistry before we ever became remotely close to friends. Then there was Gaara, my 'long lost brother adopted by another mother'. I say this because his flaming red hair looks like how mine did when I was a baby. But before I new it, I had pink growing in all directions. Yuck!

Then there is Shikamaru. He's a lazy ass hole, but he's smarter then anyone I know, that's for _damn_ sure. After meeting him, I soon found my artistic soul-mate, Deidara. She was so cool, she was the first guy I met that I could ever call a 'she'. And his painting skills were mad wicked. And through this bright, colorful and creative mind, I met Sasori.

Now, Sasori was nice, don't get me wrong. But he was just so.. cold. We never really spoke much, but we had times of us just speaking alone together, in spite of ourselves. He was cool, and I found out he made puppets. A little creepy, but who was I to talk, the naturally-pink-haired wonder of the world?

"Hey Sakura. What're you doing?" He asked casually.

"Nothing, just taking a walk." I answered.

"In the rain? That's slightly unusual. But never the less okay, I guess." He said. We walked around the park a bit, making casual conversation. I didn't mind talking to him. He was the kind of person who only said what was needed. He usually just let me ramble on about nothing. It was what I liked and hated about our talks. Sometimes I would run out of things to say, and other times, I would just keep going on and on with useless information that could get a witty reply out of him.

Soon, the rain came down even harder, and the castles and slides of the wooden town couldn't keep us dry, so Sasori offered to take me to his house. I, of course, agreed because I, sadly enough, cannot live with out electricity, and he just so happened to have a generator at home for these moments. We took a quick five minutes walk to his place, and when we got inside, he got us two towels to dry off with, fresh out of the drier, I might add. I don't think I ever had as much fun drying out my long hair and whipping it around as much as I did here. Sasori got a kick out of it, and it gave us a good laugh. I love making people smile, especially when they're like Sasori, who has a beautifully wide smile showing all of his perfect white teeth and..

Whoa, whoa, _whoa._ What was that thought I just.. Well, thought?

I admit, I have been taking special attention to Sasori lately. At school, I'll sometimes stare at him for a bit. He's not a bad looking man, in fact, I'd go as far as to call him the devilishly handsom type!

But I just.. Couldn't date him. He's part of the group, everything would break apart, especially if we ever broke up, and I mean, Naruto's had it out for me for a while, and --

Okay, now I'm just getting ahead of myself.

Putting my thoughts about Sasori aside, I followed him up to his room, on the second floor of his surprisingly roomey townhouse. He offered to take my jacket to put in the drier for me, and I _gladly_ accepted. When I went inside his room, I immediately took notice of the puppets he had lying around. They were done really nicely, some made out of fabric, others he actually took time to sand down wood with.. It was a talent I'm sure anyone would love to have. I was even envious.

Hearing him come back in his room, I decided to go for the kill, break the ice, all that jazz.

"Either you have a lot of time on your hands, or you just refuse to do your homework." I said. These lame little jokes seemed to just fly out of my mouth whenever I was around Sasori, I always anticipated some sort of witty and cute comeback.

"Now, I could just say I had the time to do it, but I know my teachers wouldn't very much appreciate the lie." He answered. I stifled a giggle. Looking back at his puppet collection, I decided to admire them a bit long. I could tell that some of them resembled our friends, and maybe people I've never met before. Some might have just been out of his imagination.

"I'm assuming that you like the dolls?" Sasori asked. I smiled and nodded. I couldn't help it, they were so cute! All of them had an expression to match the person. I say again, a truely admirable and envy-worthy talent.

"You have a lot of aptitude Sasori, but..."

"But...?"

"Well, not to be blunt, or egotistical for that matter, but I don't see me anywhere." I stated. He smiled, which only made that breath I was holding in just so much more sweetening to let out, I was really hoping that I didn't offend him.

"It's because I'm still working on yours. I want it to be perfect" He said. A blush rose to my cheeks. And he could probably see it too. Oh well. His smile widened at the sight of my blush.

This was so embarrassing, I can't believe I was actually blushing around him. I should not be blushing, all of this blushing is bad, god dammit!

"Seems I need to add a little something to your puppet." He said with a small laugh. I calmed down a bit, and just took a breather to laugh at myself. I was being foolish, getting so worked up over a small blush.

"Hmm.. Sakura, would you care for a movie?" He asked ever so politely. My grin had widend.

"Why yes. Yes I would Sasori." I said in mock-politeness. Yet again, that small grin returned to his face. I think I had an inclination for doing this. But I couldn't help myself, his smile was so.. addicting.

We both decided on a comical horror movie, Hot Fuzz. I loved this movie, it was great. We both shared a couple of good laughs, even made some jokes about it, and in the end, it was a good day. I suddenly had a reason to be thankful for the power outage, it was almost as if it were a blessing in disguise!

There was a slight flicker with the lights, so Sasori decided to check the generator. Turns out, we had the power back. And as happy as I should have been, I was almost.. disappointed to hear Sasori's offer to walk me back home. None the less, I got my jacket out of his drier and slipped on my now freezing vans. I guess they didn't dry out, after all.

The walk wasn't quiet, but we weren't exactly having a conversations. Light topics were said, small responses were uttered. When we got to my house, I checked my pockets for my keys. I soon found them and opened the door. I invited Sasori in for tea and he accepted it. That made me a little happier, seeing as I wasn't to thrilled about leaving his presence in the first place. When we were done, I walked him to the door.

"Thank you again, Sasori. I could almost go as far as to say you saved my day." I joked. He smiled.

"It was nothing. Thank you for accompanying me during the storm." He said as a sort of "comeback". We laughed at it for a little. We looked at eachother for a while. His eyes were truely mesmerizing, the perfect shade of brown for him. And his facial structure was absolutely flawless, the perfect jaw line, beautifully shaped lips, a flawless nose, perfectly semetrical features, a --

And suddenly, just like that, all I could feel were my eyes closing and his lips on mine. His hands slowly crept around me, one taking the back of my head, the other my lower back. I flung my arms around his neck. His thumb started massaging the back of my neck, making little circles along the way, which made me moan in satisfaction. He soon parted his lips, and our tongue's battled for domination. My thoughts were, at this point, consisting of how ironic it was that he tasted as good as he looked. This all lasted for about five minutes. Five heavenly minutes of his sweet lips and magic touch. Five extremely short minutes.

When we finally broke apart from our heated kiss, we were both slightly panting. The kiss was so hot, so steamy, and so.. public. Mind you, we were on my front porch the whole time, which, of course, only added to the hotness of it, in my opnion. Something about everyone being able to see this just made it that much more.. satisfying.

"Well then.. Sakura, I guess I'll.. See you later." He said. I could tell he was a little nervous, but none the less, happy. Even he had a small smirk dancing across his beautiful face.

"Mhm.. Later. Yeah. I'll see you later." His kiss just left me so tongue tied. I apparently lacked the ability to speak properly.

After a minute of an awkward, yet captivating silence, he left. As I shut the door and locked it behind me, I couldn't help but think...

_... I can't believe I did that...

* * *

_

So hey, yeah, I decided to re-write this old one shot. Do you like the rearrangements? Let me know!

Constructive Critism is always nice! :D

-Amaya


End file.
